


Right Foot Red

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [56]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Tony Stark, Competition, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Flexibility, Multi, Playing Games, Polyamory, Strip Games, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Steve says Tony’s not that flexible. Bucky and Nat don’t mind letting him prove Steve wrong.Square N5, Silly Sex





	Right Foot Red

“Is there some compelling reason why you can’t sit in a chair like a normal person?” Steve demanded, pushing Tony’s legs off the arm of the chair, almost spilling his popcorn in the process.

“It’s a gay thing, Cap, you wouldn’t understand,” Clint said. He was also, Bucky noted, not sitting in the chair properly, instead practically perched on the back of his like he was expecting to take off in flight or something.

“Tony’s just got no spine,” Nat said, curling up even harder between Tony and Bucky, her feet in Bucky’s lap. “It makes him very flexible.”

“It’s true,” Tony said. “I’m _very_ flexible.” He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. “You should see what I can do with that in bed.”

Tony, like a cat, is liquid,” Bucky piped up. “He just sort of flows.” His boyfriend was amazing, graceful and delicious.

“Well, he’s not _bad_ in the suit,” Steve said, sitting on the sofa and manspreading, like he was trying to prove a point by having both feet on the floor and his knees wide. “But, honestly, he can’t compare to an enhanced human. No offense.”

Tony’s eyebrow went up. “Precisely which enhanced human are you thinking of comparing me to?” he wondered in a dangerously mild tone.

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Nat sing-songed.

“Flexibility’s not enhanced by the serum,” Bucky said, scowling. “Nat an’ I got this way because we danced. Tony does yoga. He’d kick your ass in Twister.” He drew a few circles up Nat’s leg and ended with his hand on Tony’s shoulder. Even with Steve trying to make him sit up, Tony was determined to sprawl.

“I don’t even know what that is,” Steve said, and proceeded to ignore them for the rest of the evening.

“Twister might be fun,” Nat commented, on the way up to their apartment, later. “Add a little spice.” She stuck her tongue on Tony’s ear almost absently, playing with his hair. “Unless you _don’t_ think you have anything to prove.”

“I don’t,” Tony pouted, “but it might still be fun.” He tucked his fingers into the back of her belt. “Strip Twister?” He waved at the furniture as they walked into the living room. “Clear us out a space. JARVIS, project a board for us, would you?”

“I’m gonna break my dick, and what use will I be to either of ya?” Bucky wondered, but scraped back his hair and twisted it into a bun, already counting items of clothing. He might have an advantage; he was always a little cold, so he tended to wear layers to avoid baking his lovers in his preferred temperature settings.

Despite his complaints, Bucky shoved the sofa back up against the wall.

Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them together cheerfully. “All right, let’s do this. Box rules? Anyone want a minute to stretch first?” He smirked at them like the brat he was.

Bucky _did_ stretch, a little, twisting his hips and crackling his spine, because he wasn’t an idiot. Bucky was strong, he was fast, and sometimes he could be graceful, but his standard operating procedure was to walk at the bad guys like incoming death. Most of them got out of _his_ way, rather than the reverse.

“I am fine,” Nat said, braiding her hair to keep it out of the way; Tony was the only one of them who wore short hair. “Should I offer you a penalty?”

“Are we playing for penalties?” Tony wondered. “Sure, why not. Give it a little edge.”

“If you win, I shall allow you to sleep in the middle tonight,” she said. The middle was a highly coveted spot that they actually had to chart out, to keep everyone from arguing about it. “And if you lose, you will tell Steve that you lost.”

“Agreed. If you win, I will go with you to the ballet,” Tony offered. “And not mock the costumes, or fall asleep during the performance. And if you lose, then _you_ get to tell Steve that I cleaned your clock.” He slanted a look at Bucky. “You want in on this action?”

“If I win--” Bucky thought about it for a moment. “You cut your coffee habit in half for a week. And come to bed _on time._ If you win, I will let you upgrade the arm.”

“Sold. JARVIS, record the bets, please, and give us a spin.”

“Recorded. The first spin is: left hand, blue.”

Uncharacteristically, Tony paused to survey the projected board, waiting until Bucky and Nat had each claimed their spots, before carefully bending to put his hand down.

It didn’t take them very long to get all snarled up together, and Bucky was not above cheating, in that he made deliberate efforts to brush against his partners. He knocked Tony down once by depositing a kiss on the back of Tony’s neck as he moved by.

He’d expected Tony to cry foul at that, but Tony just gave him a cheerful salute and a wink that promised mayhem and revenge as he surrendered his shirt.

Losing the shoes seemed like the ideal choice after his first slip, when he and Nat were battling it out for Left Foot Red, but socks were even worse. The floor and JARVIS’s projected mat were probably not as slick as an actual plastic game board might have been, but Tony’s interior designer had put together a Look, at that Look had not involved carpeting in the public spaces.

They all went down in a heap when Bucky’s foot slipped on Right Foot Blue.

“Ooof,” Tony complained. “How did I end up on the bottom, again?” He wriggled distractingly. “Bucky’s penalty?” he petitioned Nat.

“You’re on the bottom,” Nat said, pushing herself upright again, which put her breasts mostly in Tony’s face, “because you _are_ the Bottom.”

“He has a very nice bottom,” Bucky commented, helping himself to a handful before picking his way out of the pile to peel off his shirt. Down to a white undershirt, and his jeans, he was finding it difficult to imagine how many more wrong moves he could make before he’d get to sit back (naked, but that was okay) and watch Tony and Nat writhe around each other. “What’s the next spin, J?”

The game went on, and despite the distinct lack of attire they had, it seemed they got more competitive. The exercise was keeping Bucky warm, and watching his partners bend and flex and move around him was both distracting and an incentive to stay in the game.

JARVIS called a change of position for right hands, and Tony, instead of sensibly putting his hand on the spot right under his shoulder, twisted around and situated himself so his elbow was tucked up between Bucky’s legs, brushing the inside of Bucky’s thigh, bumping ever so gently against Bucky’s balls.

Bucky hitched in a breath and put a mission behind not _falling over._ Which was harder than it sounded as his knees buckled and his dick decided to perk up and pay attention. “Cheat,” he hissed.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean,” Tony said in his most innocent tones.

Nat took advantage of both of her men being distracted to slither between them, one leg delicately balanced over Bucky’s hips and the other stretched almost flat to reach the yellow dot all the way in the back.

“That has got to be hard on your hips,” Bucky commented. It was an impressive split and Bucky could practically see the folds of her labia as her underwear plastered against her skin.

Oh yeah, he was going to _lose_.

Another couple of rounds, and Tony had managed to tuck himself almost completely up underneath Bucky’s legs, his perfectly-shaped rear rubbing up against Bucky’s crotch, while his face was somehow pressed against one of Nat’s breasts. “I’d say I was sorry for the awkward,” he said, “but you both know I’d be lying.”

Bucky couldn’t quite resist the temptation, rubbing down across Tony’s ass when he moved to their new spot, but his hand came down on Nat’s at the same time and he had to quickly replan his trajectory.

And he missed.

Which he might have been sorry about, except somehow that managed to put him with his mouth pressed against Nat’s thigh, so, since he’d already lost, he took advantage of the position to lick the gusset of her drawers and blow warm air across the wet fabric. “Hello there, kratsotka.”

Nat’s breath caught and her balance wavered, just a little. Tony turned his head farther than it seemed should be possible to see what was going on, and coughed out a laugh. “Ready to give up?”

“I’m out, I’m off,” Bucky said, climbing out from between them. “Now I can sit here and watch you two look pretty.” He stripped off his boxer-briefs, and might have deliberately tossed them in Tony’s face. Bucky took a seat on the shoved aside sofa and didn’t bother to pretend he wasn’t posing.

Tony and Nat were worth the watching. Especially now that they’d both apparently decided that the only way to win was to cheat. They chose their positions less for convenience and more to cause them to rub up against each other, pressing their faces into skin and teasing each other with subtle licks and extremely unsubtle nips.

But from his position on the couch, Bucky could see that Nat was being carefully herded to one side of the playing board, limiting her choices. Finally, Tony managed to beat her to a Right Foot Green call, leaving her only option to stretch all the way across him to the far side of the board -- a distance her shorter limbs simply couldn’t reach. She was determined to try, slipping her leg between Tony’s arms and sliding her calf along his thigh, but she couldn’t quite make it, and with an extremely unladylike curse, dropped to the floor.

“I win!” Tony crowed.

Bucky hauled himself to his feet, offering Nat a hand up. “Well, looks like you get to be the middle spoon tonight--” He glanced at Nat, who gave him a lopsided smile, resignation to being second place instead of being able to crow about it. “And, you know what that means.”

Nat took up his train of thought immediately. “He shall have the benefit of both our complete attentions.”

Bucky bent to bring Tony up to his feet, tugging at the last few pieces of clothing he had in place. “We will, indeed. Because, as the winner, you should _definitely_ enjoy the spoils.”


End file.
